


This is Where We Stand

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, a certain fact has always remained true.<br/>Of Every Person.<br/>There is always two</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Where We Stand

It is a well known fact in the republic that every person has a twin somewhere.  At the same time as you draw your first breath, by some twist of fate and genetics, out there is another.  They aren’t exactly the same, not exactly you.  It might be the eyes, the build, the hair, the skin, the sex; any one single genetic detail will always be different.  Rarely are they born close enough to meet.  In fact for most people this fact will never effect their lives outside of the genetic testing that must be done for marriage.

However there are those who have built their lives and trade around this very quirk of genetics.  Their clientele are dissatisfied parents.  A family gives birth to a daughter who only wished for a son.  A wife gives birth to a child too obviously fathered by a man who is not her husband.  These and many more may seek out the Genetic-Hunters to track down this other to find out if that is a more desirable twin.

If this more desirable twin exists, usually they will attempt to make a trade.  If that fails… the Genetic-Hunters have no care for governments or morals.  Pay them enough and they will acquire the child for you.  They accept credits, or your unwanted child. Whichever is more convenient.  Should they fail after two years, a distinctly rare event, they _are_ willing enough to return your payment.

Their organization is a glaring blemish to the republic, but there is little they can do about it.  Their home planet is located somewhere deep in the outer rim and they are too wily to be caught by the law.  Some have tried bounty hunters, for even they distain the Gene-Hunters for their own reasons, but none have returned.

The organization seems as invulnerable as the republic itself.  In this the Generic-Hunters are much like their shining sibling, the force of peace and justice, the Jedi Order.

(There are those that whisper that there were once more than two and may still be.  The Sith, the blackness beyond even the Genetic-Hunter’s shadow.)

This is the republic

This is where we stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Identical & Paternal Twins – There aren’t another set of twins born somewhere, they are their twin. They are rare. Paternal Twins freak people out sometimes because they are more different in appearance than many other twins, but it balances out the lack of difference between identical twins.


End file.
